Talk:USS Voyager/archive
We've seen it a dozen times: Voyager will come under enemy fire. However, every time they are, it seems their shield strength will drop immensely from full power to something like 40% or something really low with just 1 or 2 shots fired at them. If I was a Starfleet captain in the Delta quadrant, frankly, I'd be embarrassed. Why is it that on TNG, and DS9, the Starfleet ships that come under fire never seem to have as weak as shields? You would think that Voyager being one of the most advanced ships in the fleet, it wouldn't have such poor shield engineering. Even being designated a Science vessel, Starfleet should have the decency to give Voyager (or Intrepid class vessels) a little more defensive capabilities for encountering the unknown. An in-universe theory I have on why Voyager seems to have such weak shields might be that ships in the Delta quadrant pack more weapons-fire punch that those found in the Alpha quadrant. Since no other Starfleet vessel has ever encountered enemy fire in the Delta quadrant before, the power of weapons in the Delta and Alpha quadrant are not on the same scale. Which quadrant you were in would determine how strong your ship's weaponry was; think of it simply as a relative scale. One more reason that seems plausible is that Voyager is a tiny ship compared to a Sovereign or Galaxy. Surely this definitely has some aspect on how much enemy weapons-fire its shields can handle. -- Viaesta 07:48, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :How do we know the shields are weaker? --OuroborosCobra talk 08:39, 13 December 2007 (UTC) How do we know the shields are weaker? They may not in actuality be "weaker" per se, but they do not appear to be able to withstand as much weapons-fire as a Galaxy-class or Sovereign-class, needless to say those Starships are more powerful, but at least with Voyager being one of the fastest/advanced ships in the fleet, you would think that its shields would be up to par with those big ships. When watching TNG, the Enterprise will come under attack and when Picard asks for status report, you would hear "Shields at 90%, or shields are holding" etc. You hardly see the bridge exploding all around. Voyager comes under attack, and everytime, it seems she is being banged up big time; bridge exploding all around, Tuvok saying shields are at something really low like 30% or something, you get the idea. -- Viaesta 19:46, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::In every Star Trek episode/movie ever produced, the ships technical specifications (which includes shields, weapons, and most frequently, transporters) remain, or fail precisely as long as the dramatic narrative requires. This is in no way exclusive to Voyager, and you're giving too much dramatic credit to TNG to pretend the Enterprise-D wasn't brought to a standstill by two Klingon Bird-of-Prey's, captained by Ferengi no less (Rascals). Or destroyed out right by another 80 year old Bird-of-Prey crewed by Klingons (Generations). The alternative is for Voyager to have walked through the Delta Quadrant without ever having an altercation. This isn't a Voyager phenomenon, its a Star Trek norm, and a dramatic necessity. – Hossrex 21:19, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yes, but it is still disappointing to see it getting owned in the Delta Quadrant time and time again. Viaesta 23:48, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::You sound like a Robert Beltran sympathizer. He thought it was real weak, too. Enjoy the interview 99.163.51.166 00:15, 3 January 2008 (UTC)